


School friends

by mairyleo



Series: Smutty one shots [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction, Richard Madden Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, School Reunion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: I’m Elissa and I have been to drama school with none other than Richard Madden. He never really recognised me though. We talked to each other randomly and I had a crush on him for years. I was too nervous to actually ask him out, he did seem like the nicest person ever. Years later he is a successful actor, while I am struggling to find jobs.Contains smut.This is for my friend, hope you enjoy this S!





	School friends

I came home to my lovely flat in North London and dropped my purse.

“Urgh” I groaned, another audition that didn’t go my way. It’s moments like these I just felt like a number in a pool of so many better actors.

“Hi” I smiled as I saw my roommate sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Hey” Craig said “How did the audition go?”

“It was bad” I groaned as I fell down on the couch next to him.

“Oh I’m sorry honey” Craig has been my best friend and I’ve been there for him through his ups and downs in life, as he was for me.

“I will just have to keep working as a waitress” I whined. Not that it was a bad job, but I wanted to be an actress.

“Your time will come” he said and brought me a package of chocolate chip cookies.

I laughed “You know me too well” I sighed as I took a bite of a cookie “I have another audition tomorrow, maybe that will be better” It was an audition for a play of Romeo & Juliet.

“I’m sure it will” he smiled.

“Thanks. So how are you?”

“Oh I’m going out with Alex again tonight” he seemed to excited.

“I’m so happy for you. Where are you going?” They have been seeing each other for weeks now.

“He suggested we go to that new club in Soho”

“Well enjoy. I will probably just lay in bed” I was happy he was having a good time though.

“You shouldn’t” he said kindly “Why don’t you walk around the city a bit, try to clear your head?”

I sighed “I’ll think about it”

I lay in bed, bored and took Craig’s advice to take a stroll through the city. I slipped into a summer dress and put my long brown hair up in a ponytail. I took the tube to Westminster and had a walk around that area, up to Trafalgar Square.

I stopped as I stood in front of the Corintha Hotel. It was one of the top-class hotels in London and I knew they had a nice bar.

“Fuck it” I thought and walked inside. It felt way more glamorous than I felt. There were several couches and even a piano near the bar.

I took a seat on one of the empty couches and had a look at the drink’s menu. I ordered a Bayou Daisy and watched the people around me. Most of them seemed pretty rich but a few tourists seemed to have made their way here too.

“Here you go miss” the waiter set my drink down in front of me

“Thank you” I had a sip of my drink and it was delicious. It had tequila, mezcal, watermelon, fresh lime and Aperol in it.

My eyes scanned the room and I gasped as I saw Richard sitting there. He seemed to be on his own too and I was surprised. What was he doing here? And why was he on his own?

He looked up from his drink and his eyes met mine. I smiled before looking away. There was no way he would remember me. And he was too pretty for me to handle nowadays.

He got up, took his drink and walked over to where I was sitting. What the hell would I do now?

Richard stopped in front of my table. “This might sound weird, but do we know each other? You seem so familiar” his voice was smooth and shivers ran down my spine at the sight of him up close.

I looked up, trying to feign indifference and shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes “Uhm” he seemed to search his brain and I’m sure I wouldn’t come up. “Elissa, is it?”

I gaped at him. He actually remembered my name? “Yes”

“Ah, great” he smiled and sat down in the chair opposite me “we went to drama school together”

“Ohh” I tried to sound surprised “You’re right. I totally forgot”

He chuckled. “What are you doing here all on your own?”

“I could ask you the same thing” I replied as I held onto my cocktail glass.

“I actually planned to meet a friend here, but he cancelled” he laughed. “So I decided to come on my own”

I sighed. Of course. “Well I had a walk around town and ended up here” I shrugged.

“What have you been up to in the last few years? I feel like I haven’t talked to anybody from back then”

I laughed “Well you’re the most successful of us all”

“It’s a blessing and a curse” Richard replied “But of course I’m thankful for the opportunities I have been given. I just wrapped on shooting The Eternals actually”

“Oh you have?” I asked as I took a sip of my drink. And he did look really muscular under that long-sleeved shirt of his.

“Yeah it was pretty exhausting to be honest. But it was fun” he shrugged “You know how these things go”

My smile faded “I don’t actually. I haven’t had that many roles yet and most of them were just really small ones”

“I’m sorry” Richard said as he frowned “You were really good in school though”

“No I wasn’t” I laughed. “I haven’t given up yet though. My next audition is tomorrow”

“Well it can take a while. I mean just look at other actors. Took them years to score a great role” Richard shifted in his seat a bit but all I could see were his beautiful blue eyes.

“I guess” I sighed. “I’m just sick of waitressing though”

“I’m sure you will be great at the audition tomorrow” he smirked.

“Thanks” I looked down. I still couldn’t believe he knew who I was. How was that even possible?

“I can’t believe it has been 10 years already” I smiled.

“Tell me about it” Richard said “feels like so much longer”

“I know right!” I looked up and found him smiling at me. “I didn’t think you even knew who I was” I shrugged and took another sip of my drink.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” his eyes stared into mine and the tension between us seemed to shift.

“I don’t know” I said quietly “You were just really good and popular and I wasn’t”

“You were a great actress back then and I’m sure you are now too” Richard said instantly. “Probably even better now”

“You seem to be the only one thinking that” I said, feeling a bit sad.

He reached over the table and put his hand under my chin. “Don’t let anybody tell you something different”

I looked up into his gentle eyes and my heartbeat started racing. “Thanks” I said and he pulled his hand away again. “What’s your next project?” I tried to change topics.

He smiled lightly “I don’t know yet. I have a few projects I would be interested in. I think I will do theatre again though”

“That sounds nice” I smiled.

“Yeah” he said, looking at me.

I smiled and glanced at my watch “I should get going” his presence around me was too intense, I was starting to sweat.

“Sure” Richard said and he paid the bill even though I protested.

“Thank you for the drink” I smiled at Richard as we stood in the lobby of the hotel.

“You’re welcome. It was great to see you again” he smiled down at me.

We walked outside together and Richard hailed a cab.

“Where are you headed?” he asked as a cab pulled up.

“Camden.” I replied “What about you?”

“I live near Angel Station. Why don’t we share a cab?” he asked, pulling up his eyebrows slightly.

“Sure” I said and we got into the cab together.

It felt weird to be sitting there, next to each other, pretending to be friends even though we were strangers.

I sighed “What are we even doing?” I blurted out before I could stop myself.

“What do you mean?” Richard asked and glanced over to me.

“I mean we are practically strangers, pretending to be friends. I mean, no offense”

Richard nodded slowly “Alright, well if that’s how you see it…”

“It is what it is. You are famous, I am struggling but we did go to school together once” I didn’t mean to offend him.

“We didn’t _just_ go to school together” Richard replied quietly. “I mean…”

He stopped and looked at me.

“What?” I stared at him.

“You must have known I had a crush on you. It was pretty obvious” he laughed.

I still stared at him, unblinkingly “But we barely talked”

“Yeah I regret that” he looked at me “I was too shy for my own sake back then. And now…” he trailed off “everyone seems to be in it for the money, and not for me”

“I’m sorry.” I put my hand on his and he glanced at me “From what I remember and what happened tonight – you’re a wonderful person”

I felt my whole body heat up as he leaned in towards me, putting his hand around my waist. I knew where he was headed and I leaned into him halfway and our lips met.

He kissed me with such force I was taken aback. And at the same time all these years of longing seemed to have not been for nothing. My hands ran through his hair and I heard him groan into the kiss.

We broke apart and were both breathing hard. I looked outside to see the cab has stopped.

“This is me” Richard whispered and there was a silent question hanging in the air between us. “Want to come up for another drink?”

I smiled. You only live once right? “I would love to”

We got out of the cab, Richard paid the driver and we walked into his apartment together. He closed the door behind me and I gasped as I saw the London skyline lit up before me.

“Wow” I gasped as I took in the view.

Richard stood next to me, putting his arm around my waist. I turned so we stood opposite each other and I looked up at him. He cupped my face in his hands and when his lips met mine again I opened my mouth and we deepened the kiss. It was pure fire between us and when we eventually pulled away his eyes had darkened.

“We don’t have to take this any further” he whispered as his eyes bored into mine.

I laughed lightly “Well I might not have realized you had a crush on me on school” he smiled “but you have no idea I had a thing for you since forever” I breathed out.

He looked at me, surprised “You had?”

“I still have” I corrected him, feeling the walls around me crumble for this man.

It took him a split second for him to realize before he clashed his lips back to mine and picked me up. He set me down again when we were in his bedroom and I was shaking with excitement.

“Is this alright?” he asked tenderly

I nodded, bit my lip and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. I sighed at the sight before me and Richard chuckled. He unzipped my dress and it fell to the floor.

He grabbed me by the waist, bringing his lips down to mine again and we kissed for what felt like ages, eventually falling down on the bed together. We rolled over so Richard was on top and I opened my eyes to find him staring down at me.

I smiled “Finally”

“Finally” he whispered before he kissed his way down my body and I moaned.

My back arched off the back as his mouth reached my underwear and he ripped it. I would have been embarrassed if I wouldn’t have been that turned on. His tongue found my clit and I was done for.

“Richard” I moaned as I grabbed the sheets.

He came back and kissed me and I helped him unbuckle his belt and push down his jeans and boxers in one go.

He groaned as his hard flesh met my soft one. Then he abruptly got off the bed and grabbed a condom from his wallet and I lay there, breathing hard, watching him in all his naked glory as he walked back to the bed.

I put my legs around his waist the second he lay back on top of me and ran my fingers through his thick black hair and over his grey streak of hair.

He groaned and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked tenderly.

“Yes” my voice was filled with desire “I want you”

He seemed to have a hard time keeping it together, as did I. He positioned himself and thrust in, slowly, softly.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back, feeling more fulfilled than ever before.

“Look at me” Richard groaned “Let me see what I do to you”

I opened my eyes to find him frowning down at me. I intertwined my hands on his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. Our kiss was pure fire as our tongues tangled with each other while Richard thrust in and out of me.

He put one arm around my back and pulled me even closer to him. The sudden change in angle made me loose my mind and I broke the kiss, needing air.

“Richard” I moaned as I could feel myself starting to shake with pleasure.

I opened my eyes to find him staring down at me, his jaw clenched, his brows furrowed.

“Elissa” he groaned as we came together. I shook like a leaf as he thrust into me a few more times before collapsing on top of me, spent.

Our kiss then was pure savage and I couldn’t imagine ever being with a different man. Richard had my heart, body and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this!


End file.
